Candy Crush Friends SAGA (CCFS) by ht
Candy Crush Friends SAGA Candy Crush Friends Saga is a new candy crush game made by shwekulay (Hein Thant). Almost every element in CCS and CCSS is going to appear in this game with some custom elements made by me and also custom level types!! :-) Lives system is the same as original Candy Crush Characters Good Side * Tiffi * Kimmy * Stella * Diggy * Alpha Bad Side * Morgana * Bubblegum Troll Features with Characters In every episode, 1~3 good characters will be chosen based on the story of the game. On start of a level, you must choose which character is to be used for the level. Each character has its unique ability, charged by collecting certain color of candies. Using their abilities will not cost you money nor a move!! You just need to charge them. And, level types appeared on an episode is always one of the level types of the characters chosen for that episode by the game. Abilities Tiffi Tiffi can remove same colored candies on the board like a color bomb. Charge her ability by collecting red candies. Kimmy Kimmy can create and free 6 fish. Charge her ability by collecting green candies. Stella Stella can create 3 zen bubbles at random locations on the board. Zen bubbles explode immediately and hits nearby blockers and candies 3 times. Charge her ability by collecting blue candies. Diggy Diggy fills the whole board with green soda. The effect lasts only for 1 move. Charge his ability by collecting yellow candies. Alpha Alpha can magnify the selected special candy. The large special occupies 9 tiles and also 3 times more powerful than the normal one. Level Types Level Types are based on the characters that appears on each episode. Tiffi's Level Types Candy Order In candy order levels, you must collect the orders before you run out of moves. There are 3 types of orders. Color, special candy and combinations. Jelly In jelly levels, you must remove all the jellies before you run out of moves. You can remove a jelly by making a match over them or striking them with special candies. There are 3 types of jellies - single layer, double layer and self-generating jellies. Kimmy's Level Types Honey On honey levels, you have to free certain amount of bears trapped inside honey. You can remove the honey by making matches near it. Jam On jam levels, you have to spread the jam to all tiles of the board. Make a match with at least 1 jam including in it to spread the jam. Stella's Level Types Bubble Collect all the bubbles on the board to complete bubble levels. Bubbles are just like normal candies, you can remove them by making matches with bubble(s) in it. Morgana Defeat the morgana by making matches near her shield. The match made must be same in colors with morgana's shield color. Diggy Diamond Collect diamonds by bringing them down to the bottom of the board. Similar to ingredient drop levels in CCS. Fire Flies Fire flies are trapped inside bottles and also they are sleeping. Let the bottle pass the candy line to break it. And touch the freed fire fly with water to wake them up. Similar to bubble levels in CCSS. Alpha Words Create words by arranging the letters. Collect certain amount of words and win the level. Paint the Letters Paint the letters by creating matches of certain color over the shade of the letter. Worlds and Episodes World (1) - Morgana's Curse Location - Magic Kingdom & Candy Kingdom Characters - Tiffi, Kimmy, Stella, Diggy, Morgana Levels - 1-95 Episodes - 7 Episode 1 - Candy Town Episode 2 - Bubblific Bubble Hut Episode 3 - Floury Forests Episode 4 - Gummy Underground Episode 5 - Tasty Town Episode 6 - Bubble Bridge Episode 7 - Morgana's Medow World (2) - Kingdom of Sweetness Location - Candy Kingdom Characters - Tiffi, Kimmy, Stela, Diggy Levels - 96-200 Episodes - 7 Episode 8 - Carrot Cake Cubby Episode 9 - Juicube Jungle Episode 10 - Glazed Evenglade Episode 11 - Pineapple Parks Episode 12 - Sugarcube Caves Episode 13 - Gingerbread Gates Episode 14 - Candy Castle Category:Fanon Games